gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Bailout 2009
The Bailout 2009, known as S.O.S : Save Our Shops!, was a Gaia Online Gold Sink and Mini Event. Overview Summery The event was created to usher in the remolding of some Gaia Shops. It was announced by Ivan, the GRS Accountant in the form of a bailout for the NPCs. Landing page According to a new clause in the updated Gaia Revenue Service 2009 Tax Code, it seems as though Gaia's shops owe a fairly substantial tax debt. I can't divulge the exact figures, but I estimate it's somewhere in the trillions of bazillions. If they fail to pay their taxes, their shops will be seized and liquidated by the GRS, because that's what we do, for some reason. I guess if enough Gaians chipped in, they might be able to stay afloat... Event timeline * Apr 23 - Announcement of event. * Apr 28 - Event ended. * Apr 29 - Announcement of shop remodel. Event conclusion The shops had their inventory swapped and reorganized. So instead of individual item sets being spread out between different shops; the set was now in one place by theme of the shops update. There was also a new format: * Users could now sort by Price (Ascending/Descending) and Date (Newest/Oldest). * The new Item Preview got an option called "View just this item", which works by removing the current clothing and then displaying the selected preview item only. * At the bottom of the item content page is the visible amount of Gaia Gold and Gaia Cash currently held. * The shops also got exterior views and with the exterior view, Gaians could see other Gaians that were hanging around the shop front and on the right side there is a Shop Directory for easy navigation. Event Items Gaia NPC Items * * * * * * Other Items * Gallery Hdsos announce none 20090423 700x140.gif|banner Sos wm required urgent.gif|An 'Urgent' logo. Sos_theshops.jpg|Landing page Thshoppreview announce none 20090427 650x502.jpg|Example of shop remodel Additional info Site feedback While some thought it was a great way to remove some gold, they felt that it wasn't enough to effect the overall inflation on Gaia. Some disliked the gold sink aspect since they felt it was taking their hard earned gold, even though the total loss was 7K. Some Gaians took the event a bit too literal and thought that the shops presented would indeed be shut down. There were ideas suggested that Higher Donators should get more prizes or at least getting more NPC related items from the other shops. With the reveal of the shop remodeling came the updated appearances for the NPCs. Which drew in much criticisms and compliments. Some Gaians suspected that Liam and Ruby's shops were rigged to fail regardless of how much gold they were donated, so there was disappoint that contribution would not change the outcome of the event. Trivia * Gaians would receive items by donating to the shops in foreclosure. 1000G for NPC items and 500G for a picket sign. * NPC Ivan stated that the left over funds from the event is what paid for the modification to the GRS Headquarters for the Gaia Prom 2009 event. References External links * Landing page - http://www.gaiaonline.com/event/bailout2009/ Announcement forum * * Category:Mini Event Category:Controversy